crow_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wayne
Born into the wealthy Wayne Family, Bruce Wayne had an idyllic childhood, although he was given a strong sense of justice by his moralistic and philanthropic parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. After their violent murder at the hands of a mugger, Bruce dedicated his life to battling the criminal element that took their lives. He left Gotham City for many years to train to physical and mental perfection across the globe, with the aid of his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, by bringing Gotham's criminals to justice as the vigilante known as Batman. Bruce Wayne appeared in Crow Land's forth rp Batman Arkham City in the intro to the game, while appearing as Batman for the rest of the game Incidents Arkham City Incident As Bruce Wayne rather than Batman, Bruce protested against Arkham City, which gained him a large following because of the pull his family had in Gotham City. However, it was quickly stopped when the TYGER Guards arrested him while he was giving a speech to the Gotham City Press outside the gates of Arkham City. Inside Arkham City, he was tortured by Strange, who revealed that he knew his secret identity and threatened to tell everyone his "secret" if he tried to stop him and his plans, namely "Protocol 10." Bruce tried to escape after Strange left and a TYGER Guard entered, and tried to kick Wayne, but Bruce managed to counter this and knocked him to the ground and took his radio encryption key card and pocketed it before another guard entered and struck his head against the TV screen and dragged him out into the processing area. Bruce encountered passing criminals like Black Mask, random inmates and a non-costumed Deadshot (who had been hired to kill Wayne in Arkham City, along with 4 other Political Prisoners and Batman), Bruce made his way to the front of Line A into Arkham City. Bruce was thrown into the front area, along with a familiar face, Jack Ryder, who was also imprisoned for speaking out against the prison. Urging Ryder not to panic as the doors opened, Ryder ignored him and charged out along with another prisoner, and found the inmates of Arkham City forming a welcoming party. Beating the two of them down, Bruce came to Ryder's rescue, knocked out the thug that was beating on him, and helped Ryder to his feet. However, the gates of the prison opened and allowed the Penguin and his gang in. Cobblepot was delighted to have Wayne at his mercy because of the long standing enmity between them, and he said "Welcome to hell, Brucie boy!" as a thug knocked Wayne down with a pipe from behind. Cobblepot mockingly said either "Nighty night" or "Lights out, rich boy" and stomped on Wayne's face, which knocked him out. Bruce woke up, and was dragged in front of the Penguin underneath the old Ace Chemicals Building. Cobblepot, wanting "good old fashioned revenge," tried to beat him to death with a set of brass knuckles on his left hand. But Wayne wasn't having it. As Cobblepot tried to strike him, Bruce grabbed his hand and violently twisted it, breaking his wrist. Bruce then fought off several of Cobblepot's henchmen, breaking out of his shackles in the process. Wayne knocked Cobblepot unconscious, and then proceeded to the rooftops to contact Alfred and let him know about Strange. The Batwing dropped in the Batsuit for him on the roof of Ace Chemicals and he donned it, and became Batman. Later, when Batman was infected by Joker's Titan poisoned blood, he searched for Ra's al Ghul for a sample of his blood so Mr. Freeze could make a cure, and he even saw his dead parents in an illusion that told him to let go and come to into the light. This brought Bruce back into contact with his former lover and potential ally, Talia al Ghul, who was the daughter of Ra's. As Bruce convinced Talia to let him take the Demon Trials, he eventually revealed that he had no intention of killing Ra's, which made Talia very infuriated, but he eventually gained the cure for himself. A week after Talia was killed by Joker, and Joker by the poison in his own blood, Bruce fell into a state of depression for losing the love of his life and not being able to save Joker, and refused to talk about it to either Barbara or Tim. Personality Bruce Wayne was very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting, and sometimes employed morally dubious tactics (like torture), but ultimately for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work, Bruce had displayed a sense of humor around his butler, Alfred. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals, he had proven himself a very caring and selfless person, who constantly put his life on the line to save innocent lives and brought the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. Perhaps Bruce's strongest characteristic was his strong moral code to never kill. To the public, Bruce Wayne took on the facade of an irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego. However, even as Bruce Wayne, he had attempted to do good, through charitable campaigns, and renovation projects. while as Batman, he revealed his dark, intimidating personality in the form of a bat (his childhood fear for his enemies to dread) to frighten the criminals that he stood against, and believed that theatricality helped him seem more than a man. Bruce Wayne's ultimate goal was to bring order and justice to Gotham City. GCPD Profiles Thomas and Martha Wayne were gunned down Crime Alley outside the Monarch Theatre when Bruce Wayne was just eight years old. He was raised by the Wayne Family butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Upon his return to Gotham City two years ago, the sole surviving Wayne made an impression on their city with philanthropy as well as his aggressive reluctance to discuss exactly where he was or what he was doing during his time away. All reports indicated that Wayne Enterprises and Wayne himself were inscrutable, but someone with this much power and influence should be watched closely. Abilities * Peak-Human Physical & Mental Attributes: * Peak-Human Strength & Speed * Peak-Human Metabolism & Stamina * Peak-Human Longevity * Peak-Human Agility & Reflexes * Peak-Human Instincts & Senses * Master Martial Artist, Espionage & Melee Combatant * Genius-Level Intellect * Master Tactician * Gadgets Usage * Multilingualism * Eidetic Memory * Master Of Disguise * Business Management (CEO OF Wayne Enterprises) Allies * Bat Family * Catwoman * Harvey Dent (formerly) * Lucius Fox * Talia al Ghul (Deceased), (on and off ally) * James Gordon * Nightwing * Oracle * Alfred Pennyworth * Robin Rogues Gallery * Joker (Deceased) * Ra's al Ghul * Hugo Strange (Deceased) * Bane * Hush * Penguin * Black Mask * Harley Quinn * Riddler * Deadshot * Killer Croc * Talia al Ghul (Deceased, on-and-off enemy) * Mad Hatter * Clayface (Possibly deceased) * Mister Freeze (One-time ally) * Poison Ivy * Scarecrow * Calendar Man * Mr. Hammer * Sickle * Solomon Grundy (Presumably deceased) Gameplay * In Batman: Arkham City, Bruce Wayne was playable during the first part of the game. Trivia * In Batman: Arkham City, Batman hacked Deadshot's PDA that had the list of all his victims and three of them remained and Bruce was one of them to kill just before he killed Batman. This was due to the fact that Deadshot was unaware of Batman's secret identity. Category:Batman